Oodi San Franciscolle
by Kiemura14
Summary: "Kaikki paikat Kaliforniassa eivät ole täynnä palmurantoja."


** Oodi San Franciscolle**

Aurinko yrittää lämmittää Golden Gaten punaista pintaa. Lämpö ei kuitenkaan tartu siltaan, sillä kylmä meri-ilma hulmuttaa San Franciscon lahdella. Kaikki paikat Kaliforniassa eivät ole täynnä palmurantoja.

Rantaa tosin täältäkin löytyy. Se on peitetty ajan saatossa laitureilla, ensin puisilla sitten betonilla. Alfred seisoo ensimmäisellä laiturilla ja katselee Amerikan lipun liehuntaa tuulessa. Lippu on kunniapaikalla, lauttaterminaalin sinisessä kellotornissa. Pylvään nokasta se näkyy pitkälle San Franciscon pääkadulle. Market ei ole koskaan aivan tyhjä, ei edes yöllä, sillä vanhat ja uudet ratikat liikkuvat pitkin sen kiireistä pintaa. Nyt tuon kadun hälinä on jäänyt nurkan taakse piiloon, ja Alfred saa nauttia lahden kirkkaasta ilmasta.

Tänään, keskellä työviikkoa, laiturit eivät ole aivan niin täynnä ihmisiä. Muutama turisti nojailee kaiteisiin ja nappaa kuvia Bay Bridgestä. Joskus ulkomaalaiset sekoittavat harmaan sillan ja Golden Gaten toisiinsa. Onhan Bay Bridge pitempi ja vanhempi.

Lokki laskeutuu alas puiselle kaiteelle. Se kääntää päätään tutkivasti ja suuntaa katseensa kohti Alfredia.

Hän heittää sille yksittäisen ranskalaisen.

Alfred tekee virheen ja lähtee kävelemään kohti laituria 39. Hän ei aivan muistanut kuinka pitkä matka oikeastaan oli. Lisäksi rantareitti on hölkkääjien ja juoksijoitten suosiossa. Hän saa väistellä jostain tyhjästä ilmestyviä maatiekiitäjiä loukkaantumisriskin uhalla. Onneksi hän on tottunut ihmismassoihin. Niitä riittää Amerikassa, ja hän itse sanoisi olevansa puikkelehtimisen maailmanmestari.

Alfred jättää yli-innokkaat urheilijat jälkeensä ja pujahtaa laiturin 39 suojiin. Yllättävää kyllä, paikka on melkein tyhjä.

Ilmaa halkovat eläinten huudot.

Pieneen poukamaan on kiinnitetty joukko ponttonilaitureita veteen lillumaan. Vuosia sitten joku keksi asettaa ne merileijonien makuupaikoiksi. Siellä ne vieläkin ovat; samat lautat, samat eläimet. Ne huutavat oudolla hyljemäisellä äänellään ja ottavat aurinkoa.

Yksi merileijonista tyrkkää toisen yli laidan. Pudonneen kasvoilla välähtää niin hämmästynyt ilme, että Alfredin on pakko nauraa. Alfred voisi vannoa eläimen mulkaisseen häntä, ennen kuin se painui veden alle.

Alfred kaivaa matkailuesitteen repustaan. Hän otti sen mukaan varmuuden varalta, sillä hän ei ole leikkinyt turistia San Franciscossa vähään aikaan. Valtiona oleminen kuluttaa paljon aikaa ja on paikkoja joissa hän ei ehdi käydä vuosiin. Kaupungin nähtävyydet näyttävät pysyneen melko samoina. Alfred päättää jättää Alcatrazin väliin, koska ilma on kerrankin niin hyvä. Merimatkan sijaan hän hyppää vanhahtavaan 50-luvun ratikkaan.

Marketilla hän vaihtaa vielä vanhempaan vuosimalliin. Kuuluisaan malliin, josta pystyi hyppimään liikkeellä pois ja kyytiin tai roikkumaan puoliksi ulkona. Ratikka nousee kirskuen jyrkkää ylämäkeä. Alfred roikkuu innosta puhkuen pylväistä kiinni, vaikka istumatilaa on vaikka millä mitalla. Tänään on hyvä päivä.

Alfred hyppää pois Chinatownin kohdalla. Hetken häntä houkuttaa avoimen ravintolakeittiön ikkunan suunnasta leijuva makea tuoksu, mutta hän vilkaisee kelloaan ja tajuaa aikansa riittämättömyyden. Hän käy kuitenkin kaikki krääsätavarakaupat läpi. Alfred tykkää krääsästä. Joskus liikaakin, jos ajattelee hänen lukuisten asuntojensa sekasortoa. Mukaan tarttuu yksi kiinalainen posliininukke, joka on pukeutunut kirkkaan fuksinpunaiseen. Ehkä se on vähän liian tyttömäinen, mutta Alfred voi aina lahjoittaa sen jollekin ystävistään. Ainakin Seychellit ja Suomi keräilivät nukkeja…

Alfred heittää kolikkoa nykytaiteen ja aasialaisen taiteen museon välillä. Kolikko osuu aasialaisen taiteen kannalle. Se harmittaa häntä pikkiriikkisen, sillä nykytaiteen museossa olisi ollut varmasti amerikkalaista taidetta.

Hän unohtaa harminsa tuijotellessaan lumoavia uskonnollisia patsaita. Hän nappaa hulluna kuvia kaikista pitämistään taideteoksista. Hänet vakuuttaa varsinkin veistos kahdesta monikätisestä jumalasta, jotka istuvat sylikkäin, kasvot toisiinsa kääntyneinä. Aivan kuin he eivät tuntisi mitään muuta maailmaa kuin toisensa.

Teoksessa on jotain intiimiä. Alfred pystyy melkein kuvittelemaan itsensä samanlaiseen syleilyyn. Niin lämpimään ja vahvaan, että siitä ei tohtisi koskaan päästää irti.

Tietämättään hän on jo saanut sen lämmön. Se lämpö hohkaa kaikista amerikkalaisista. Heistä joista hän ei tule koskaan kohtaamaan ja niistä jotka matkansa varrella astuvat samaan risteykseen. He pitävät häntä otteessaan ja hän puolestaan heitä ohjaa.

Alfred astuu museon portaikosta aukiolle, jolla sijaitsee San Franciscon kaupungintalo. Sekin on suuri monumentti, niin kuin monet asiat Amerikassa ovat.

Maassa makaa koditon mies. Miehen ilme on tyhjä, kun hän heiluttaa likaista styroksimukiaan saadakseen almun ja apua. Alfred tyhjentää lompakkonsa hänelle ja jatkaa matkaa.

Tähtilippu liehuu Alfredin loittonevan selän takana.


End file.
